


Not Safe

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Buffy wants him even though he's not safe.





	Not Safe

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Not Safe  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 187  
>  **Summary:** Buffy wants him even though he's not safe.  
>  **A/N:** written for [A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5184906.html) Day 26 at nekid_spike

From the moment Buffy had met Spike she had known exactly what he was. He was an evil, dangerous vampire and he couldn’t be trusted. He wasn’t safe. It had been easy for her then to ignore the feelings he evoked inside of her. _How could she want an evil, soulless thing?_

But when the chip had neutered him and she had been yanked out of Heaven things between them had gotten murky, the lines had blurred. The desire she felt for him was somehow more acceptable to act on even though she knew he was still evil. He still wasn’t safe but she couldn’t stop wanting him.

And then he had gotten his soul back but even having a soul couldn’t change him. Buffy knew that deep down he was still the same Spike. And she still wanted him.

Buffy stared up into Spike’s eyes. “You’re still not safe.”

“I don’t pretend to be.” Spike smirked as he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. “Does it matter?”

She slid her arms around his neck and shook her head. “Safe is highly overrated.”


End file.
